E is for Expendables
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy goes to visit Barney Ross. Slight cursing


E is for Expendables

Own Nothing

* * *

Darcy Lewis stopped her car a block away from the bar and looked in her rearview mirror. Her hair was a little messy and she looked like crap, but she figured it was okay. She got out of her car and slammed the door shut. She locked it and set the car alarm underneath the car. She pulled her purse over her shoulder and walked down the street to the bar. She ignored the cat calls and shouts of appreciation of her assets as she pulled open the bar door. She scanned the place for him and snorted when she saw him.

She walked over to his table and tossed her purse onto it. "You owe me a beer ya bastard." She glared at him.

"Howa doin' Darcy? How's your mother?" Barney stated.

"She's a bitch, we ain't talkin." Darcy stated as she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You still owe me a beer Dad."

"Alright, alright." He waved a waitress over. "Beer for the broad." He handed her a bill. "Make it another one for me too."

Darcy dragged a seat from another table and set it next to Barney. "So when's the wedding?" She glanced over at Lee. "You didn't give me a chance to win you over."

Lee chuckled at her. "It's soon, and your old man would kill me if I ever laid a hand on you."

"I'll kill you now just for talking about it." Barney glared at his friend. "Guys this is my daughter Darcy. Darcy this Gunner, Yin, Hale, Toll Road and you know Lee."

"I didn't know you had a daughter." Gunner stated as he stared at Darcy.

Darcy sized him up before pulling out her taser. "I will take you out before you even think of a decent pick up line."

The table laughed and Barney handed her the beer. "So you in town long?"

"Enough to see you then I'm gone." Darcy took a drink of beer. "They're going to send me off to god knows where, just wanted to see your ugly face before I go." She and Barney clinked glasses.

"Well if you need anything, you know how to find me." Barney stated.

Darcy smiled up at him. "Can I borrow a gun?"

He chuckled. "Hell no."

* * *

Barney walked Darcy to her car to make sure she got there safely. "You should call your mother."

Darcy shook her head. "She's on this whole new family kick, she has a new husband and new kids. Her old life isn't important. She didn't care that I almost died in New York last year." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"She means well." Barney stated. "Like a ribbon snake."

"I can agree to that." Darcy stated as she disarmed her car. She looked up at her Dad and smiled. "It was nice seeing you."

"It was nice seeing again too Darce, you should visit more often." He stated.

"Maybe after I get back, I'll come by again." Darcy gave him a smile as she reached up to hug him. He squeezed her tight and released her.

"Maybe next time you'll bring a guy home?" He asked her as he stared down at her.

"Dad." Darcy wined as she opened her car door and got in. "No guy would stick around after meeting you and the crazy bunch."

"Yea you're probably right." Barney snorted as he closed the door after she was safely in. "You drive safe now."

Darcy snorted. "I'll try." She turned the car on and drove off.

* * *

"You're going to owe me a beer after this." Barney stated as he looked back at Darcy who was sitting in the back of the plane. "A whole round for everyone in fact."

"I might throw you out of the place if you keep talking." Darcy groaned as she held an ice pack over her forehead.

Barney snorted and turned to face the front. "She's just like you, you know." Lee stated in a whisper as he glanced back at Darcy. Barney glanced at his friend and arched an eyebrow. "I'm serious, she took a beating and acts like it was nothing."

Barney smiled and turned his gaze forward. "You see that ring on her right ring finger."

Lee glanced over and saw a small silver band wrapped around Darcy's finger. "It's nice, simple really, that's nothing like you."

"I gave that to your when she was sixteen, she was upset and tried to kill herself. It's scripted on the inside." Barney whispered.

"What does it say?" Lee asked.

"You are not expendable." Darcy stated as she leaned into the cockpit. "You telling stories Dad?"

"Only the good ones." Barney stated.

Darcy rolled her eyes and gave him a one sided hug, he placed his hand over hers'. "Thanks for the rescue Dad."

"You're my little girl, who else am I going to keep safe?" He asked her.

Darcy snorted and shook her head, she leaned down and kissed his cheek. "You're a great Dad, screw what Mom says."

"Well your Mother speaks multiple languages, she's probably called me a lot of things." Barney laughed. "Get some rest, we'll be home in a couple of hours."

"Okay." She kissed his cheek again and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek as well. "Try to keep the embarrassing stories to a minimum."

"Not a chance." Barney stated as she walked back to rest in her seat.


End file.
